


It's My Pleasure

by Midotaka16



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is not strong all the time but he doesn't need to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I read the Mortal Instruments series was six years ago, so I don't remember much. And I also didn't watch the tv show, so..... I'm relying on my vague memory and reading too much malec fanfiction.

Alec slammed the door closed and quickly ran down the stairs to the street in front of the Institution. He ignored the shocked gasp of the woman he pushed past. Up ahead, he could see Magnus' tall lithe figure turn the corner. Alec sprinted after him but just as he turned down the corner, he saw Magnus disappear into a portal. 

Alec hissed in frustration and tried to remember where Magnus' apartment building was located. He hailed a taxi and told the driver to bring him to a grocery store a block away from Magnus' apartment. In the car, he struggled with his feeling of anger towards his parents and concern towards his boyfriend. Robert Lightwood was neither a good father nor an accepting person. He has insulted Magnus' background, which normally wouldn't have hurt Magnus, but he had also brought up the forbidden topic of Alec's mortality. He said that Alec would eventually die or one of them would get tired of the other, so their love was doomed. The look on Magnus' face broke Alec's heart, and before he could react Magnus had disappeared out the door. 

The taxi stopped in front of the store and Alec paid before striding towards his boyfriend's building. The door was locked, but Alec took out a glittery blue key from his pocket. The warlock had presented it to him with a teasing smirk, saying that it would match Alec's eyes. He unlocked the door and rush up the stairs and into Magnus' apartment. The foyer's light was turned off and Alec quietly closed the door behind him. "Magnus?" he tentatively called out. 

There was no reply, but as Alec walked towards their shared bedroom, he heard a muffled sob. His heart clenched and he entered the room to see an empty bed. He whispered, "Darling?" Another shuddering sob reached the shadowhunter's ears and he quickly stepped towards the mahogany closet doors and pulled them open. Magnus was leaning against the wall with his face buried in his hands. Alec reached over and wrapped his arms around his trembling boyfriend. "Oh Magnus, don't cry."

Magnus cried harder as he heard Alec reassure him. "Darling, don't listen to what my father said. I love you so dearly and you've brought my life so much joy, light-and glitter."

Alec saw a hint of a smile on Magnus' face and he leaned over to gently pull his arms away and kiss his nose, cheeks, forehead and then lips. Magnus wiped away his tears and Alec gazed down at his gorgeous warlock. "In terms of immortality, I know that we will have happiness for at least several decades. We have so much time to figure things out. You protect me, and I protect you. You make me more confident than I've ever felt before, but at the same time you make me flustered with your acts of love. No one has been able to make me a paradox of emotions before you. And that's why I love you."

Magnus buried his face in the crook of Alec's neck and whispered, "What he said, about us not being good together, it really isn't true is it?"

Alec laughed. "Of course not, he is just afraid of what a High Warlock and Shadowhunter could do together." He stroked Magnus' hair gently. "Do you want to go to bed?"

Magnus nodded and Alec lifted him up and carried him to their bed. After setting him down and pulling the velvet sheets around him, Alec slid in next to him and they curled up together, their limbs intertwined until Alec felt like every inch of his body was pressed against Magnus'. 

Magnus reached up and stroked his face gently. "You make my soul less empty Alexander. Thank you for loving me."

Alec grinned. "It's my pleasure."


End file.
